cat boy
by kittybella
Summary: Yuki mitani is not your average person. He is part cat. Recently escaped from the lab where he was raised, he meets up with Hikaru Shindou, an average middle school student. Read to find out more! and please leave a review! yaoi yukixhikaru
1. Chapter 1

Cat Boy

Chapter 1, lost and found in Tokyo

Amber colored eyes looked up at the cloudy sky. He already knew it was going to rain even before he looked up at the sky. Sure enough, to prove that he was right, a single raindrop fell from the grey clouds and landed softly right on the tip of his nose. He quickly shook the drop from his nose and started seaching franticly for some shelter to the rain. He found an old wooden box just as the rain started falling a little more violently.

The boy had been exploring the huge city for only twenty minutes and he was already lost. He let out a silent sigh as he looked up at the raining sky. His first day of freedom from that place and he already found himself lost. Well, it was to be expected. The only thing he really knew about the Outside was the language. And a small amout of the culture.

He heard a pair of feet stop infront of him and he looked up to see who it was. He almost feared it would be one of the men in the white coats. He was secretly relived that it was acctualy a boy around his age that he had never seen before.

Hikaru Shindou was sitting in his last class for the day. His dark brown eyes looked out the window. The sky was a light shade of grey. _Looks like it's going to rain,_ he tought and sighed. _And it was so sunny this morning!_

The final bell rang, sygnaling for the students to go home for the day. Hikaru went to open his locker and take out his shoes and umbrella when Kimihiro came running toward him.

"Don't forget, Hikaru, the Go Club will be meeting tomorow," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I won't. You don't have to worry about it!"

Hikaru stepped in his shoes and was about to step out of the school when the rain started to fall.

"Damn...I hate it when I'm right," he said to himself, opening his umbrella and stepping out into the rain.

The middle school student went walking down the street, thinking about calling his mom from a pay phone and tell her that he was going to be late comming home and go to a Go salon. Sai had been bugging himfor days about wanting to play against more people than just Hikaru. And Hikaru was pretty much just giving in to the earthbound spirit.

He had just turnned down an alley way as a shortcut when he saw what looked like a cat, trying to sleep in an old wooden box as a way to wait out the rain. He stopped infront of the box to get a better look at the redish brown cat. A face looked up at him when he stopped. Hikaru was supprised to see that it was the face of a boy around his age, not a cat.

He looked up curiously at the boy that was now knealing infront of him. He was very intrested in the way the boy's hair looked. The bangs were blond, while the rest of his hair was black. That was very different than the way most of the people's hair looked. The boy's eyes were, however, a normal dark brown. So dark, they were nearly black.

He backed away further into the box when the boy reached out his hand to pet him. The boy's face held a look of confusion. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Daijoubu," he said. "Itai masen."

The boy's hand was still extended toward him. He just looked between the boy's hand and face, staying where he was.

"You can trust me. I'll help you get home if you want."

Hikaru was supprised to see the cat-eared boy backed even further into the box, his ears flat against his skull. This boy didn't seem to like his home.

"Oh, so you're running away," he said. The boy nodded. "I'll help you, okay? You can stay at my place, if you want."

The kitten's eye's seemed to light up a bit. He crept toward Hikaru a bit, still investigating to see if Hikaru was okay to trust. After a minute or two of investigating, he crwled out of the box and under Hikaru's umbrella. Hikaru's eye's widened when he saw that the boy not only had cat ears, but a tail as well.

The boys started walking in the direction of Hikaru's house. The catboy swerved his head to and fro, his eyes lit up in silent curiosity. This made Hikaru smile in amusment. It was only when the cat boy stretched out his neck to look at something that Hikaru saw something shining around his neck. Hikaru thought it might be a collar.

About half an hour passed since Hikaru had found the lost little cat boy. They had just arrived at the midle school student's house. Hikaru turnned to face the cat boy.

"I've got to make sure Mom doesn't see you, so I'll check to make sure it's okay for you to come in, okay?"

The boy nodded. Hikaru led the cat boy toward the fromt door and waved him inside. Hikaru took off his shoes and looked through the next door and checked to see if his mom was there. He saw no sign of her. Hikaru signaled for the boy to follow him. The middle school student didn't see any sign of the boy taking off his shoes.

"Uhm...you're supposed to take off your shoes," Hikaru said to him.

The boy looked at him confusedly. Hikaru blinked a few times.

"Don't you know? You're not supposed to wear shoes inside."

The boy just pointed at his feet. Hikaru looked at them. Sure enough, there were no shoes there. Nor were there any socks. Hikaru looked at where the shoes were put. There were only his mother's and his own. He looked back at the boy, eyes all bubbly.

"Aw...you don't have any shoes!" Hikaru said.

The boy shook it off by pointing at the door way. Hikaru blinked back to earth.

"Oh, right!"

With that, Hikaru started leading the cat boy toward his room. Right as they were about to go up the stairs, Hikaru's mother called from the kitchen, making the boys jump.

"Is that you, Hikaru?"

Hikaru started to push the cat boy up the stairs saying, "Yeah mom!" He turnned back to the boy and whispered, "My room is the first one on the right." The boy nodded.

Hikaru went to see what his mom wanted, while the cat boy went up the stair case as silently as possible. He turned into the room Hikaru said was his. He looked around the room in curiosity.

There was a bed in one corner, located close to the only window that faced down into the streat. Toward the foot of the bed, there was a dresser, which was probably full of clothes. He looked at the other side of the room. There was a desk set against the wall. Next to said desk was a small bookshelf. Only about half of the space was taken up by books, and they were pretty much all manga. But the thing that really caught his eye was a Go board and stones sitting in the middle of the room.

He sat down infront of the board and set open the bowls, unable to take his eyes off of their smooth surfaces. He had just set his first stone on the board when Hikaru came into the room, a look of relief on his face.

"Well, mom shouldn't bother us until dinner's ready." Hikaru noticed that the cat boy was sitting infront of the Go board and had already played a stone on the board. "Do you play Go?" he asked.

The boy nodded. It was pretty much the only thing he ever looked forward to in the days he was at _that_ place.

Hikaru sat down at the other side of the board. He then placed a stone on the board. They continued to alternate turns, each putting their stoned on the board. When the game was over, they counted up points. The cat boy had won by about 25 1/2 points. With komi.

That was when Hikaru realized he didn't know the cat boy's name. "Hey, what's your name?" he saked.

The boy didn't say anything, just pointed at his collar with his tail. Hikaru leaned in to read the tag.

"Mitani Yuki

cat

25-A"

Hikaru looked at the number printed on the tag in confision. He quckly shook the thought from his mind.

"My name is Shindou Hikaru. Can you tell me what the number on your collar means?"

Yuki's eyes widened a bit and his ears layed flat on his head. He shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't know what the numer meant, it was that he didn't want to remember what it means.

Hikaru blinked. "Okay, so you don't know." There was a momentary silence. "Why haven't you said anything?" Yuki shook his head, mouthing "I can't."

It was at that point that Hikaru's mother called him down to dinner. Hikaru stood up and walked all the way to the door before stopping. He turnned to face Yuki.

"Yuki, you stay here. I'll be back later with some food for you."

Yuki nodded as Hikaru went down for dinner. The cat just sat where he was. About half an hour passed when Hikaru came back into his room, holding a plate with a grilled cheeze sandwich and a glass of milk. He set the plate and milk down in front of Yuki.

"Some food, as promised!" Hikaru said, smiling. "I just hope you like grilled cheeze. Since you're a cat, I fugured that you'd like milk..." Hikaru's voice drifted off.

He watched as Yuki slowely took an experimental bite of the sandwich. As soon as he swallowed the first bite, the rest of the sandwich was consumed in no time flat. Afterwards, he quickely gulped down the glass of milk. Hikaru put the empty glass and plate on his desk.

Since there was still pleanty of time before bed, they played another game of Go. This time, however, Hikaru allowed Sai to play for him. Hikaru/Sai won the game. Hikaru stood up after putting all of the stones back in their bowls. He walked over to the dresser. He took two pairs of shorts out of one drawer and two shirts out of another. He threw one pair of the pajamas to Yuki and started to change into the others.

"So, Yuki, _why_ can't you talk?" Hikaru asked as he stepped into his shorts.

As an answer, Yuki held up two fingers. It was just going to be a game of charades for now.

"Two words?" Yuki nodded, then pointed at his throught. "Uhm...throat?" Yuki nodded, then mimed a cough. "Cough?" Yuki shook his head. "Sore throat?" Yuki shook his head.

He had become frustrated with Hikaru and walked over to Hikaru's desk. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Hikaru. 'It's a fucking throat infection!'

"Oh..." Hikaru said, sweatdropping.

After a while, he was about to step into the bed when he remembered about Yuki. He put the blankets beck on the bed. Hikaru turnned to face Yuki.

"Would you like to sleep on the bed?" he asked.

_Not alone..._ Yuki thought. He shook his head to clear his mind of that thought. Hikaru, however, thought he was saying "no" to sleeping in the bed.

"So you want to sleep on the floor?" the middle school student inquired, brow furrowed in confusion.

Yuki blinked a few times in confusion. He shook his head, this time actually meaning to say "no." Hikaru blinked himself.

"You want to share the floor?"

Yuki's face now held a look that said, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'll take that as a no then..." Hikaru was silent in thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him. " you want to _share_ the _bed_?"

A slight pink tinge crept up Yuki's cheeks as he nodded "yes." Hikaru stood there in silence. Then he just simply shrugged.

"Well, what ever makes you comfy."

With that, they both climbed into the bed, facing each other. They looked at each other, face to face, in the dark of the night. Hikaru drifted into sleep pretty quickly. Yuki, however, stared into Hikaru's face for a while, wondering why he had been so nice to him. After a while, Yuki wondered if there was any one else in the world as nice a Hikaru.

Hikaru rolled over so that now his back was facing Yuki. The cat wrapped his arms around Hikaru's sleeping form and finaly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-end chapter-

So, what do you think? I think that's the longest first chapter to anything that I've ever written...I wonder if that's a good thing or not. How about you, my readers, tell me in the form of a review! Thank you. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Boy

Chapter 2, Go Club Meeting

_The door to Yuki's cell opened and a man in a long white coat walked in. He pulled out a seringe filled with a clear liquid. The man tested to see if the liquid would properly flow out. Yuki was secretly hoping that it wouldn't and the man would have to get a new one. Sadly, the cat's fears were what was true as the liquid spurted out of the tip of the needle._

_The man started walking toward Yuki, who backed away into the corner. He came to the wall. Yuki had nowhere he could run. He was traped, and probably about to be in pain._

_The man grabbed Yuki by his hair, pulling up and pulled his head to the side. The man stuck the needle into Yuki's neck. He shut his eyes in pain as the man emptied the contents of the seringe into the boy. He then dropped the boy onto the floor and turned to leave._

_Yuki felt his body go numb as he watched the man leave the cell. When the door opened next, his mind went swimming in horror as Hikaru was tossed into the room with Yuki. He was unconsious and now had the ears and tail of a cat. To make matters worse, Yuki could see where the men in the white coats had stuck the boy with a seringe as well._

_Yuki tried to crawl over to his friend, but his limbs were too numb to obay. He could only worry for the safety of his friend as well as himself._

_Out of nowhere, Yuki heard Hikaru's voice calling out his name. But Hikaru was still laying uncinsious on the floor of the cell..._

Yuki sat up, briething hard and covered in a cold sweat. Hikaru was sitting next to him on the bed. His face held a look of concern.

"Yuki, are you okay? Your tossing woke me up."

Yuki opened his mouth and tried to speak for the first time in three days. "I..." His voice sounded a little raspy. Hikaru silently urged him to continue. "It was just a nightmare," he said, coughing a little at the end.

Yuki was a little suprised when he felt Hikaru's arms wrap around him. The cat slowely placed his arms around Hikaru as well. The events of his nightmare came fluding back. He uncontrolably started sobbing silently on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru started rocking from left to right, lightly petting Yuki's soft hair.

"Daijoubu, Yuki-kun. Daijoubu. Koko. Daijoubu. Daijoubu." Hikaru then proceeded to sing a very comforting song to Yuki. When he was finished, Yuki looked at him with a quizzical look. "Ne, gomen ne!" It's just a song Mom used to sing to me when ever I was upset about something."

They finaly looked at the red numbers glowing in the dark known as Hikaru's alarm clock. Miraculously enough, the alarm went off. Hikaru stood out of the bed and started getting ready for school. Once finnished he started for the door, but turnned to face Yuki before exiting the room.

"I'll probably be late getting home because I have a Go Club meeting after school today. But I'll see you when I get home!"

Yuki didn't want to be left alone in this place _all day_, so he shook his head "no." He opened his mouth to speak in his currently raspy voice.

"I'll go with you. I don't want to be left here alone all day. Besides, if I stay here too long, your mom will eventually find me."

Hikaru thought about that for a moment. "Good point. I'll sneak out some breakfast for you from the kitchen."

Yuki nodded.

"I'll wait for you outside," Yuki said as he changed back into his clothes from the place he ran away from (Hikaru's clothes were too small for him).

"Okay...Wait, how are you going to be outside?!" Hikaru asked.

"I'll jump out the window, simple as that," Yuki answered.

"Okay, jump out the...JUMP OUT THE WINDOW?!?!"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a cat. I'll land on my feet. I'll be just fine." Yuki coughed a little from the strain in his throat.

"Yuki-kun, daijoubu ka?"

"Hai. Daijoubu," Yuki said nodding. "I'm just putting a little strain on my voice."

"Then stop talking!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

There was a silence between the boys. They were both starting to feel a little bit akward.

"I'll be going now," Hikaru said, breaking the akward silence.

"So will I," Yuki replied.

Hikaru opened his bedroom door and walked out while Yuki opened the wondowand walked onto the balcony. Please note that he was ableto balance quite well on this balcony of which was only about two inches wide _while_ closing the window. Once finnished, he jumped from the ledge and onto the ground, landing on the balls of his feet. He waited in an out of sight place for Hikaru. Yuki was still worried about the men in the white coats finding him.

Hikaru walked out of the house, school bag in hand, along with a brown paper bag that he normaly wouldn't be carrying in his hand. He looked arounf for Yuki.

"He said he would be waiting..."

Yuki smiled deviously to himself. He jumped out from behind the bushes and practicly tackled Hikaru to the ground. His smile widened at the expression on Hikaru's face. And even more as Hikaru pushed him off while saying, "Get offa me!"

The boys sat on the ground in silence for a moment. After about a minute or two, Hikaru broke the silence.

"Let's just go," he said, standing up and dusting himself off.

Yuki smirked. "_Alright_." Another cough.

They started walking in the direction of Hikaru's school. Hikaru watched in amusment as Yuki's head swivled back and forth in curiosity. The blond banged boy giggled to himself.

'_He's kind of like how you were, Sai,_' Hikaru thought to the spirit.

'_He is? How so?_' Sai asked.

Hikaru smiled at the spirit. '_Very curious about everything!_' Hikaru answered.

Sai made an 'oh' with his mouth.

Hikaru continued watching Yuki. He started wondering where the cat had run away from. He shook the thought away as they were about to pass a pharmacy.

"Hey, Yuki, let's get something for your throat in that pharmacy!"

The cat was reluctant to say anything. When he hadden't answered, Hikaru grabbed Yuki by his wrist and dragged him into the pharmacy. A small bell tinkled when they opened the door. The cashier looked up at them.

"Can I help you boys with something?" he asked, his eyes darting susspiciously at Yuki's ears and tail. The latter of the two seemed to be twitching in irritation.

"Um, yes. My friend is having trouble with his throat," Hikaru answered, gesturing toward Yuki.

"What kind of problem?" the cashier asked.

They both watched as Yuki began to pantimime what he had for Hikaru the night before. He became frustrated and gave up when the pharmacist didn't know what was wrong with him. A metaphoric lightbulb flashed above Hikaru's head.

"He's saying that it's a throat infection," he said. Yuki nodded his approval, smiling.

"What kind of throat infection?"

Both boys shrugged. The pharmacist sweatdropped.

"Alright, open your mouth as wide as you can and stick out your toung." Yuki reluctantly complied. The pharmacist checked the way Yuki's throat looked. "Alright. I've got just the thig for this."

Yuki and Hikaru stayed where they were while the pharmacistwent behind the counter. He started searching the shelves for the correct box. He made sure to press a little button on the floor. But this little button didn't summon the authorities. I summoned an organization called Pentex.

_'Pentex will pay a hefty price for their little run away! And the better condition he's in, the better they'll pay me.'_ the pharmacist thought as he reached for the box he was searching for. He went back to the boys. "Here's your medicine. make sure you take it twice a day. Once at breakfast, once at dinner."

"Domo arigato gozaimashita!" Hikaru said, bowing to the man. "How much should I pay for it?" he asked afterwards.

"Oh, not at all! It's on me." '_besides, it won't matter once I'm payed by Pentex... Now to just think of a way to keep them here...'_

With that the boys left and continued on their way to Hikaru's school, causing the pharmacist to prat fall. Hikaru handed Yuki the proper dose of the medicine, and then the small brown paper bag.

"That's just what I could sneak out for you."

Yuki opened the bag and found two pieces of toast and some small pieces of ham. Yuki had pretty much wolfed the whole thing down in less that five seconds flat. The toast was a bit dry without any butter or jam, but the ham was acctualy nice and moist.

Not long after, the boys finally made it to Hikaru's school. The student stopped infront of the door and turnned to face Yuki

"Wait for me out here. I'll be back for you at the end of the day, when we go home."

Yuki nodded. He watched as Hikaru entered the schoolrigh as the bell started ringing. He smiled and laughed to himself. He quickely climbed the tree nearest to him and hid among the leaves. Yuki had a sneaky susspicion that the pharmacist had something to do with the men in the white coats.

He layed back and tried to relax on the bough he was sitting on. He looked into the window nearest to him, and saw Hikaru sitting in his desk and staring blankly at the teacher. He smiled to himself and prepared for a nap. He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The men stepped out of their black van. They walked into the pharmacy, the little bell ringing when they opened the door. The only man in a white coat stepped up to the counter the pharmacist was standing behind, his two companions in black suits not far behind.

"You called us, Mr. Muto?" the coated man asked.

"Yes sir! I believe I've seen your run away cat," the pharmacist answered. "In fact, he was just in here, getting medecine for his throat."

"Well, then where is he?!" the demended.

"H-he and th-the b-b-boy h-he was w-w-with l-left aft-t-ter buying m-m-medicine f-f-for h-his throat!"

"Do you know where they went?" the man asked. The pharmacist, Mr. Muto, didn't say anything for a while. The man in the white coat became impatient. "Mr. Muto, if you don't answer quickely and truthfully, I can't guarentee that Kobayashi here will refrain from inflicting terrible pain to your body."

"I-I d-d-don't kn-know! B-but the bo-boy that the r-run away w-was w-w-w-with w-was wearing a m-middle s-school u-uniform! I th-think they w-were on the w-way t-to s-s-s-s-school!"

"Do you know which middle school it is?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I d-d-don't!"

"Well, that's just too bad, Mr. Muto. I don't think Kobayashi will be able to hold back for much longer."

At that, the man in the white coat nodded toward the pharmacist. The man known as Kobayashi took a step toward Mr. Muto. The pharmacist started backing up until he was stopped by the counter. Kobayashi picked up the man by his throat, lifting him about two feet off of the ground. The man in the white coat nodded and Kobayashi started beating the man into a bloody pulp. He then dropped the pharmacist onto the ground.

The man in the white coat looked down at the pharmacist. "Now you should remember that when you call us, you should have our boy here, waiting for us to pick him up."

The man in the white coat and his two body guard looking men started out the door, the little bell tinkling as the door was opened. The men in the black suits sat in the front seats of their van, while the man in the white coat climbed in the back. He nodded at Kobayashi, who was in the driver seat, and he reved the engine and drove back to the labratory.

"We must bring back our little prize boy. This little stunt he pulled is going to cost us. And the other children might also follow his example. If they do, then we'll just have to put little Yuki to sleep. Permanently."

Yuki started awake as if from some sort of nightmare. He then sneezed and whiped the snot driping from his nose. He rotated his right ear to hear the voice comming from the roof. It sounded like Hikaru calling his name. Yuki looked in the direction of the noise. Sure enough, he saw that Hikaru was standing on the roof nearest the tree that Yuki was in.

He snorted to himself. '_So, he saw me too,_' he thought.

"HEY! YUKI! I'VE GOT SOME LUNCH OVER HERE FOR YOU!"

Yuki perked upat the word 'lunch' and when Hikaru said 'for you' the cat boy jumped onto the branch of the tree nearest the school's roof, ran down the length and jumped onto the roof, landing on the tiles with a soft 'thud.' He looked in suspition at the two people standing next to Hikaru. He looked back at Hikaru with a look that said, "Who the hell are they?"

"Yuki, I would like you to meet my friends, Akari-chan and Kimihiro-kun. You can trust them."

Yuki sighed as if saying, "Fine."

The group all sat down. Hikaru handed Yuki a banto box. Most of the lunch was spent in silence. Yuki started glaring at Akari for how close she was getting to Hikaru. The cat wished to say, "No! My Hikaru! MINE!" But he didn't feel like explaning his reasons for saying something like that. He was inwardly releaved, however, that Hikaru was paying virtualy no attention to Akari.

"Hey, Kimihiro, would it be okay if Yuki joined the Go Club?" Hikaru asked after a while, having found an excuse to break the silence.

"I guess so...but wouldn't he have to be a student here first?"

"..."

There was a momentary silence.

"Yeah, but, you remember when we dressed me up as a student from this school while I was in elementary school just for that tournament? It could be like that!" Hikaru suggested.

"Yes, but if you'll remember, we were caught and disqualified," Kimihiro answered.

"That's only because one of the boys there recognised me because he lives in my neighborhood. No one will recognise Yuki."

'_Yeah, I hope,_' Yuki thought to himself, still worried about the men in the white coats finding him. "If we do something like that, can I please wear a disguise?" Yuki asked hoarsely, minorly coughing afterwards.

"What kind of disguise?" Hikaru asked.

"Something like hide my tail and wear a wig." Another cough.

"But why would you want to do that?" All three of them asked.

Yuki looked at his lap before answering the question.

"Because, I'm worried...about some one recognising me and taking me back to _that _place," the cat answered.

"But why would you have to worry about that?" Hikaru asked. "No one would regognise you."

Yuki looked up into Hikaru's eyes. He held a look that was a mix of fear, worry, and sadness. Hikaur could almost feel those emotions in himself as well.

"It would just be better safe than sorry."

The conversation, as well as lunch, simply ended there. Yuki decided to stay on the roof for the rest of the day. He spread out comfortably as the students went back into the school for the remainder of the school day.

Hikaru sat, bored, in his last class of the day, watching the clock. There were still three minutes before school ended. He thought about all that has happened since the day before. Two minutes. It all seemed pretty strange now that he thought about it. It was almost like his life was an anime. Not that Sai didn't make it like that either. One minute. Hikaru had been so caught up in his thoughts, the bell startled him out of them when it rang.

Hikaru ran out of the class room and and up several fleights of stairs in the process. When finaly at the top, he bust the door open, startling Yuki. The cat boy sighed a breath of relief when he saw it was only Hikaru.

"Doshite?" he asked when his heart calmed down. "You look like you just ran a mile."

"That's...'cause...Iran...up...here...to...getyou," Hikaru answered. "You're... coming with me...to the Go club...meeting."

"Okay," Yuki replied, getting up.

Hikaru led Yuki down the halls to the science room being used for the Go club. When they entered, the only people in the room were Kimihiro and Akari. Yuki shot a quick glare at Akari. Too quick for anyone to notice, Akari especialy.

"Okay, we're all here now, so let's get started," Kimihiro said.

Yuki looked at Hikaru. "Start what?" the cat asked.

"The meeting, duh," Hikaru answered.

"Well, what do we do? Do we just talk about Go, or what?"

Hikaru smiled a Yuki, pulling out the old cracked up Go board.

"We're going to play of coarse! We've got a tournament comming up, and we need to decide who will play what position. The best way to do that is to play and see who's stronger!" he explained.

After that, Hikaru and Kimihirostarted a game, Yuki and Akari watching intently.

Once they finished, Yuki played agaist Hikaru. The blond banged boy lost both games, so he was put as the third position. Then Yuki beat Kimihiro at a game, naming the cat first position and Kimihiro second.

After all games were finished, Kimihiro said who was playing what position, bringing the meeting to a conclusion. Everyone went to their respectable homes, Hikaru and Yuki going to the former's home.

-end chapter-

Wow, chapter two. now I can't wait until chapter three comes to me! That will be nice, just like a review from you my dearly loved readers! I will be quite glad to recieve a review with anything like your theories about what may happen in the story. well, Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, tournament

The boys continued to do as they did the day before. It became routine after a while. They both woke up at relatively the same time, dressed for the day, then Yuki went out the window while Hikaru went out the door, the usual paper bag with Yuki's breakfast and throat medicine in hand.

After that, Hikaru would enter the school and Yuki would climb up his favorite tree up to his favorite branch. He would then look into Hikaru's class room, Sometimes he would see Hikaru looking out at him.

When it was time for lunch, Hikaru would call Yuki over and they, along with Kimihiro, Akari, and occasionaly Kaga, would eat lunch together. Afterwards, the students would go to class and Yuki would stay on the roof. Then on the days the Go club would meet, they would go to the science lab used for the club, otherwise, they'd go home.

Now was a day that the club had a meeting. The end of said meeting was rapidly approaching. Hikaru looked toward Kimihiro and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, when's the next tournament?" he asked.

"This Sunday," Kimihiro answered.

Hikaru and Yuki nodded. With that the meeting ended. Hikaru and Yuki started on the way home. Hikaru looked at Yuki.

"Before we get home, we need to get you that wig you requested," he said. "Look there's a beauty shop! They should have some wigs."

The boys entered the shop. The cashier payed no attention, buisying herself by reading a magasigne. She popped her gum loudly. Yuki and Hikaru imediatly went in search for the perfect wig.Yuki suggested that it be a more normal looking wig. They searched through all of the wigs colored black. Yuki tried them all on, keeping his ears flat against his head while doing so. There was one in particular that Yuki liked more than the others. Luckally it also would be quite inconspicuous, mostly because it was a popular cut for boys his age. And he was also glad that none of his hair was showing undernieth it, nor his ears.

Hikaru looked at the price of the wig. It was 1000 yen. The student agreed to pay for the wig. The boys walked up to the front counter. The cashier didn't notice them, continuing to read her fasion magasigne and smack her gum loudly. Yuki cleared his throat. Nothing. Hikaru cleared his throat. Still noting. The cashier turnned the page of her magasigne, continuing to read. Yuki coughed as loudly as he could. The cashier slowely peeked up from her magasigne. She popped her gum loudly. the woman held a look of boredom on her face.

"And, like, what do you want?" she asked, sounding very bored. The boys couldn't really blame her, as they were the only ones in the store.

"We just wanted to buy this wig," Hikaru answered, holding up the wig.

The cashier said nothing, just wrung up the price of the wig on the cash register. "That'll be a thousand yen, please." Hikaru handed her the money. "Thank you."

The boys continued on their way home. Hikaru handed the bag to Yuki. About fifteen munutes later, they arrived at Hikaru's house. They walked in, Hikaru removed his shoes while Yuki waited(he refused to wear shoes). After that, the two boys went up to Hikaru's room. Hikaru then started on his homework, Sai helping out in history, as Yuki waited patiently, reading vaerious volumes of Hikaru's manga.

After Hikaru finished his homework, he and Yuki would play a game of Go. Ten Hikaru's mother would call the previously mentioned boy down to dinner. About thirty minutes to an hour later, Hikaru would come back up with a plate of food and a glass of milk in his hands for Yuki. After Yuki finnished said food and milk, Hikaru and Yuki would play another game of Go, then go to bed. Hikaru always fell asleep before Yuki.

This night, after Hikaru fell asleep, Yuki planted a light kiss on Hikaru's fore head. He then went to sleep in a position that was closer to Hikaru's body than usual.

_Yuki was running down a long dark hallway. Hikaru walked slowely down the hallway. Yuki started to run faster and faster, trying to catch Hikaru, but no matter he sped up, he was unable to reach him. After a while, Yuki came to the end of the hall and into a room. To his shock and horror, Hikaru was being held by his neckin the hand of one of the men in the white coats, and he had the ears and tail of a cat. Only his right eye was visible, the left being covered by his bangs. Tears were visible streaming down the boy's cheecks. Hikaru reached out to Yuki._

_Yuki was unsure wheather he could't hear or if Hikaru couldn't speak, for the latter of the two was trying to call out to the former. Yuki held his hand out to Hikaru and called out to him. The man in the white coat who was holding Hikaru took out a seringe and stuck it into his arm. Hikaru became momentaraly stiff with pain, then limp as he fell unconsious._

"IIE!" Yuki yelled, sitting up, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

Hikaru grumbled sleepily, pulling Yuki back toward him. Yuki sighed in relief when he realised it was only a dream. He placed one hand on the arms that held him in place and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. The bright red numbers read 2:00 A.M. Yuki looked back at the boy holding him in place and eased into a dreamless sleep.

There was no memory of what happened earlyer as Yuki was woken up by the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at Hikaru. the boy was also sitting up and yawning. Hikaru looked at Yuki and smiled, obviously still half asleep.

"Today's the big day!" he said, streaching his arms above his head. "The day of te tournament!"

"Yeah. Cool," Yuki said unenthusiasticly.

"You seem a little down. What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

As an answer, Yuki only shook his head.

"Well, lighten up! Today's going to be a good day!" Hikaru smiled. He stepped out of bed and pulled out two of his uniforms, one for himself and one for Yuki. "Ya know, your voice has been doing better, Yuki. I think you can stop taking the medicine now," he continued, pulling his pajamas off and started putting his uniform on then looked over at Yuki. The poor cat looked like he had never bathed in his life.

Yuki blinked in confusion at the sudden scrutiny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

Hikaru smiled, a look of new found evile on his face. "I just remembered that we need to bathe."

Hikaru nearly busted out laughing at Yuki's reaction. The cat boy's eye's widened, is ears layed flat against his head, and he was sweat dropping.

"Come on! It's not _that_ bad!" Hikaru said, dragging Yuki into the bathroom.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea! What if your mom finds out?" Yuki asked in a whisper.

"Nan kuru nai sa! Mom should be down stairs cooking breakfast."

Yuki grumbbled in annoyance.

Once in te bathroom, Hikaru told his mom that he would be in the bath. He crossed the room, bemused at the horrified look on Yuki's face. Hikaru turned on the water, filling the tub for a bath. He turnned to Yuki.

"Time to undress," he said, grinning like a mad man. His smile widened as a tinge of pink slowely crept up Yuki's cheeks.

"Uhm...do I have to do this?" Yuki asked, a hint of alarm in his voice.

"We do want to be nice and clean for the tournament, now don't we?" Hikaru asked.

"Well,yes, but do I have to do it in..._that_?" Yuki questioned, gesturing his head toward the tub.

"Duh! How else are you going to clean yourself?"

"Uh, hello, cat! I've got my own way of doing things!"

Hikaru put on his best puppy eyes and shot them at Yuki.

"Just try it my way this once. Please?" he pleaded.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"YAY!"

It was then that Hikaru helped Yuki out of his shirt. He then turnned off the water after seeing that the tub was about to overflow. The cat stepped out of his shorts and underwear as Hikaru did the same. The human helped the cat into the tub, stepping in himself afterwards. Some excess water spilled onto the floor when the boys settled into the tub.

Yuki found it hard to relax in the tub. He was annoyed that his tail was soaking wet. It did not feel pleasent in any way, shape, or form. Then Hikaru told Yuki to dunk his head under water.

"Are you crazy?! Hell no! It's bad enough my tail is soaking wet!"

Hikaru put on his puppy eyes again. "But if you don't get your hair wet, I won't be able to wash it!" he whinned.

Yuki was unable to resist the face once more. He rolled his eyes, dunking himself under water. He came back up almost instantly.

"OW! My nose! I got water up my nose!"

Hikaru giggled to himself, grabbing the shampoo and squeezing a small amount onto the palm of his hand. he lathered it evenly between his hands, telling Yuki to turn his back to him. The cat hesitated, then complied. Hikaru spread the shampoo accross Yuki's hair, being careful about his ears.

As soon as Hikaru's fingirs started lathering the shampoo into his hair, Yuki relaxed imensly. He closed his eyes and started purring. Hikaru smiled to himself. Yuki slightly pouted when Hikaru stopped.

"Now, dunk your head under water to rinse off the shampoo," Hikaru said.

"Pft! No way! I'm _not_ gettin' water up my nose _again_!" Yuki protested.

"But if you hold your nose, you gon't get water in it," Hikaru said. "Like this."

He then pinched his nose shut and went under water, coming up a few seconds later.

"See?"

"Fine," Yuki sighed. He mimicked what Hikaru did. There was still shampoo in his hair when he came back up.

"You might want to go back under, you still have shampoo in your hair!"

Yuki grumbbled, but went under anyway. All of the sudds were gone when he came back up. Hikaru smiled.

"Now it's my turn!" he said, duncking his head under the water again to rewet his hair.

Once he came back up, Hikaru put the shampoo in his hair and lathered it up. He quickely rinsed it off. Once back from under water, he grabbed the soap and got it wet.

"Now, we wash the rest of us!" he said. "Starting with you."

Yuki's eye's narrowed in annoyance. The annoyance soon dicipated when Hikaru seemed to be massaging his back with the soap. Again with the purring.

Hikaru smiled, thinking, _The fact that he purres is so cute!_ He realized how strange that thought was and shook his head.

The human continued to wash the cat boy in that way... until he reached a certain...part of his anatomy. Both boys sat in silence for a while, then Hikaru simply handed the soap to Yuki.

"You wash it," the student said.

Yuki blinked a few times. "And exactly how am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

Another akward silence. After a while Hikaru took the soap and washed his own...(insert word here). Then handded the soap back to Yuki, who immitated what Hikaru had just done. Hikaru took back the soap and washed the remainder of his body.

Once Hikaru said it was over, Yuki didn't heasitate to jump out of the tub. He shook the water off of himself, making the floor even more wet than it was before. He turned back around to face Hikaru, making sure there was enough room for him to get out of the tub.

Hikaru stepped out of the tub. He took one step toward Yuki and slipped on the water covering the floor. As he fell to the ground, he felt contact with Yuki. It wasn't wasn't until five seconds after they hit the floor that they realised that their lips were touching.

Hikaru broke away from the accidental kiss. He sat up, blushing a violent shade of scarlette. Yuki was blushing as well.

"Sorry about that! I just slipped on the water is all."

There was yet another akward silence between the boys.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a woman's voice saying, "Hikaru, are you okay? I heard you fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Hikaru aswered.

"Are you sure you're not hurt in any way?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay."

After that, the boys heard foot steps leading away from the door. Hikaru sighed in relief. The boys then stood up and dried themselves off, then the floor.

Once back in Hkaru's room, the boys dressed in silence. They could not shake what had happened a moment ago from their minds. After that, the two boys exited the house as usual. Yuki put on his wig before coming out of the bushes. He stood near the door, waiting for Hikaru. Sai boy came out sooner than usual, carrying two browm pper bags instead of just one. He saw the quizical look Yuki was giving them.

"One's your breakfast, the other's mine," Hikaru said, handing one bag to Yuki.

The boys started on their way to the school that the tournament was being held. They stayed in silence the whole trip, still a little embaressed about earlier in the day. The two entered the school and headed for the class room that the tournament was being held. There was no sign of Kimihiro anywhere yet.

To kill time until the final member of their team arrived, Yuki and Hikaru played a quick game of Go. They were still in the middle of thier game when Kimihiro arrived. In the end, Yuki won. Not long afterwards, it was time for the tournament to start.

All of the students took their seats in the proper spots they were playing. They started their games in a large cry of, "Onegaishimasu!"

Yuki had his opponent beat within the first fifteen minutes of the game. Eventually, Hikaru and Kinihiro had won their games as well. Yuki and Hikaru went off to a wall alone.

"Hikaru!" the cat whispered. "My tail's starting to go numb, and the wig's making my ears itch!"

"Please try to bear it until the tournament is over, okay?" Hikaru whispered back.

"I'll do my best," Yuki sighed.

"Thanks!"

It was then that the teachers overseeing the tournament called time for the next round. Then they announced where the different teams would play and who their opponents were. Haze's team was playing against Kaio.

Hikaru was a little supprised to see that Akira Touya would be playing Kaio's third. He was even more supprised to see that Akira was shaking. _Sai,_ Hikaru thought to the spirit. _You play him._

_But I thought you wanted to play him._

_I changed my mind. You play him._

_Alright._

"Onegaishimasu!"

It didn't take long after the match started for Kaio's second to defeat Kimihiro. Hikaru had followed Sai's instruction...at first. After the first half of his game with Akira, Hikaru started playing on his own. After a while, Hikaru claimed defeat. Yuki was the only one still playing for his team. He was holding out pretty well, but not as well as he had before. He was losing concentration and fast, mind distracted by the itching of his ears and numbness of his tail. After a while, Yuki finally resigned.

Yuki and Hikaru went over to the same wall as they had after the first match.

"Hikaru! Can I do something about my ears atleast?" Yuki asked in a whisper.

"It's alright with me...why do you ask?"

"I just thought I might need your permision..."

Hikaru lightly chuckled. "You don't have to ask my permission to do that! They're your ears!"

Yuki then removed the wig, but only long enough to scratch his itchy ears. He quickely replaced it on his head, hoping nobody saw.

The man was standing on the other side of the classroom. He was wearing a white buisness suit of sorts. This was so the child wouldn't recognize him.The man watched as two boys walked over to a wall seperate from everyone else when hey had finnished their games. They seemed to be whispering something to each other about something. Then the boy with the blond bangs started laughing silently about something. A little more whispering, then it happened.

The other boy removed the wig on his head, showing that hidden underneath was a pair of fuzzy cat ears which he scratched as if they were itchy.

The man smiled to himself. He had found his little runaway. He would follow the boy to his hiding place and take him at his next chance.

"Just wait a little longer, Yuki. I'll have you back soon."

Once the tournament was declaired over, Yuki, Hikaru and Kimihiro left the school and went on their way home. After a while, Yuki ad hikaru had to part ways with Kimihiro.

Hikaru was calm and carefree, as usual. Yuki, however, felt that they were being watched. The cat looked behind him, acting like something caught his eye. He saw a susspicious looking man in a white buisness suit. He seemed oddly familiar to Yuki.

"Ne, Hikaru?" Yuki asked, grabbing Hikaru's attention.

"Hm?"

"There's a guy back there who seems to be following us! I saw him at the tournament!"

Hikaru looked over his shoulder for a second, not qiue sure wheather or not to believe Yuki. Sure enough there was the man he saw on the opposite side of the room from him and Yuki at the tournament.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the wig off! I bet he's one of _them_!" Yuki rambled to himself.

"Them?" Hikaru asked.

"The men in the white coats. They're very bad men who did _this _to me," Yuki said, pointing at where his ears were hidden under the wig.

"Explain it all to me when we get home."

"Okay."

-end chapter-

I know, you didn't want the chapter to end!;P But I'll do my best to update as quikly as possible! And I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed my story! Now, before I start rambling, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back everyone! And now for the continuation from the last chapter!

Chapter 4, kidnapping

It was the same night the tournament ended. Only, after dinner. The boys were in Hikaru's room, playing another game of Go. Hikaru spoke up in the middle of the game.

"So, exactly what is up with those 'men in the white coats' you were talking about?"

"Well, I've been at _that_ place as long as I can remember. For all I know, I was born there. I don't remember a time I've never had these ears and tail. But I also know they're not natural. Many times I have seen very young children come in, without ears or tail, then a few days later, they would have them.

"But it's not just the fact that they changed us! They also do all sorts of experiments on us..."

"Like what?"

"You know how some medicines and cosmetics have lables that say 'this product not tested on animals'?" Hikaru nodded. "Well, that's because they're tested on _us_," Yuki said, placing his hand on his chest. "And any time those products are bought, some of that money goes to them...I think. And the more money they earn, the more experiments they do on us."

"Do you know what the name of these guys are?" Hikaru inqured.

Yuki shook his head. "I was naver told. And I didn't even bother to look at the sign out front when I ran away."

The conversation ended right there. Hikaru took a good look at the board. It was his turn. He went through all of the options he could take. None of them could help him win.

"I resign..."

After that, the boys dressed in their pajamas and readied for bed. It was as thay climbed into the bed that they remembered what happened that morning. They stayed in silence as they went to sleep. As usual, Hikaru fell asleep first.

Yuki looked over his shoulder at Hikaru. _Sleeping soundly,_ he thought. He rolled over to face the sleeping one. Very slowely, and very quietly, the cat boy layed a quick kiss on Hikaru's lips, slowely lifting his head before taking another look at Hikaru's sleeping face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy and prepared for sleep.

Hikaru slowely opened his eyes to look at Yuki. He had only been faking sleep. He smiled when he remembered the warmth Yuki's lips radiated. Hikaru placed his arms around Yuki and fell asleep.

_Hikaru ran and ran, but no matter how far he went, they had him trapped. He ran to a school and pounded on the locked door for entrance._

_"TESUKETE!!" he cried. "TESUKETE! They're comming for me!"_

_The many moans coming from the crowd became closer as a person opened the door for Hikaru. The person whom opened the door just so happened to be Yuki. Hikaru stepped in the school, Yuki closing the door and locking it behind Hikaru before the horde of the undead stepped in as well._

_"Hikau, did they bite you?" Yuki asked imediatly after the door was resealed._

_"No, why?" The amswer came out slowely, each word laced with confusion._

_"Then you need to stay as far away from me as you can!" the cat continued. He showed the under side of his left arm. "I was!"_

_Sure enough, when Hikaru peered down at Yuki's outstretched arm, there was a fresh bite. Hikaru's eyes widened in shock. He stood still, too shocked to move._

_"Hikaru, why aren't you moving? I told you to-!"_

_Yuki was cut off by fainting due to fever. Hikaru caught him as he fell. He felt the cat's fore head._

_"Kuso! He's burning up!"_

_Hikaru looked around the empty school. He imediatly headed for the first class room he could open the door of. He placed Yuki on a group of desks he pulled together.He didn't care what Yuki said. He wouldn't leave the side of the one he cared for the most._

_Hikaru closed and locked the classroom door, just in case. With zombies, there was no such thing as being too cautious. He then pulled up a chair next to Yuki's sleeping form._

_He sat in silence for a while, keeping an eye on Yuki. He remembered that he would have to do something to bring Yuki's fever down. Hikaru left the room and went in search of the nearest water fountain. He stood infront of the first one he found, which was three doors down the hall._

_"Man! I forgot that I don't have something to get wet!" He stayed silent for a while. "Wait. I could use my shirt."_

_Hikaru stripped himself of his shirt and ran it under the flowing water of the water fountain. There was a crash that came from the direction of the classroom Hikaru had left Yuki in. The boy looked in the direction of the crash for an instant then looked back at what he was doing. He squeezed some excess water from the cloth when it was all wet and turnned to go back to Yuki...only to find him standing right infront of him._

_"Yuki!" Hikaru said, smiling. "I'm glad that you're okay! Was that crash a minute ago you?"_

_There was no answer._

_"Yuki? Doshite?"_

_Yuki opened his mouth, buit not to speak. He sank his teeth into Hikaru's left shoulder. He wasn't sure how he did it, but hikaru managed to push Yuki off of his shoulder, a chunk of his flesh going with him._

_Hikaru began to run from the zombie. He suddenly stopped when he saw Kimihiro and Akari shuffling slowely toward him. He turned around and saw Yuki coming closer to him._

_He tried opening the closest classroom door. Locked. He tried the naxt one. Also locked. And so were all of the others. Yuki, Kimihiro, and Akari came up to him, their mouths wide open, voices crying out in the usual moan of the undead as they started feasting on his flesh..._

Hikaru sat up it the bed, screaming. Yuki sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blond banged boy took one look at the cat and let out a small 'eep' sound. Yuki found this strange, even in his half asleep state.

"Ne, Hikaru-kun, doshite?" he asked, obviously not awake.

"Zombies! Every where I run! Zombies!"

"There aren't any zombies! It was just a dream."

There was a momentary silence.

"Yuki..." Hikaru hesitated, feeling a need to check if it really was just a dream.

"Yeah?"

"Can I please see your left arm?" the boy asked cautiously.

"If it makes you feel better..."

Yuki thrust out his left arm for Hikaru to inspect. The latter was relieved when he didn't see a bite missing from the cat's flesh. He looked at the cat, eyes still holding that look of hopeless fear. He spontainiously wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, taking the latter by suprise.

"It was horrible!" Hikaru sniffed.

Yuki could feel the moisture form the tears and sweat from Hikaru's face on his neck.

"I would run and run, but the zombies just kept coming! Then I ran to the school and you were there."

Yuki listened intently while Hikaru retold the events of his nightmare. The cat was really suprised at the part where he had become a zombie and took a chunk clean right out of Hikaru's shoulder.The boy's shoulders were shaking as the tears fell from his eyes. Yuki placed his arms around his friend, resting his hands on the small of his back. He started rocking left and right, doing his best to comfort the frightened boy in his arms. He wanted to sing the song that Hikaru sang for him when he had his first nightmare in this house, but he couldn't remember the words. There was only one option left.

Yuki was a little cautious about taking this course of action. He didn't want to scare Hikaru away. It took him a little time, but he eventualy built up his courage.

The cat lifted the boy's chin off of his shoulder. The latter looked up into the cat's warm, comforting eyes. The process seemed slow, but right to the boys and eventualy their lips met in a soft, warm kiss. Yuki broke away, embarassed.

"Sumimasen. It was the only thing I could think of to comfort you..."

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind..."

There was an akward silence. After a while, Hikaru spoke up.

"Uhm...would it be okay if...maybe...you did that again?" he asked slowely.

"Uhm...okay..."

Their lips met once more, this time staying for a little longer than when it had been a little akward for the boys.

Instead of the usual romantic break-apart-slowely thing, the boys jumped away from each other. This was due to the fact that Hikaru's alarm clock went off and startled them. They looked at the clock, then at eachother and laughed.

"Well, I guess it's time to get ready for school," Hikaru said obviously feeling better.

He and Yuki started getting dressed, the student in his uniform and the cat in his plain gray clothes. After that, they continued on their usual routine. They walked to the student's school closer than they had for the previous week or so. They were almost hand in hand.

The boys were halfe way to the school when Yuki suddenly froze in his tracks. Hikaru blinked, looking at the cat. He held a look of terror on his visage.

"Ne, doshite?" he asked.

"It-it's the men in the white coats!" Yuki said, his voice taking on a higher pitch than normal.

Hikaru looked in the direction as Yuki. There was a man in a long white lab coat walking slowely toward them. The boy knew how the other felt about these men, and he'd be damned before he let anyone touch his cat.

The man stopped about two feet infront of the boys. He looked at the cat boy cowering behind Hikaru like a scared kitten behind its mother. The man smiled as if satisfied in a morbid sort of way.

"I've finally found you, little Yuki," the man said, feigning worry and kindness in his voice even though his face betrayed his felings as malitious. "I've been worried about you! Now, let's go home." At this point the man extened his hand out to Yuki as if to invite the cat to come with him.

Yuki stayed where he was behind Hikaru. The latter stayed firm in his place infront of the former, determined to protect him from the man in the whiet coat. The man seemed to chuckle and then laugh out loud at the boys.

"So, it would seem you found a friend, little Yuki. Why don't we bring him with us so that you won't get lonely?"

The man snapped his fingers and two extreamly muscular men in black suits who could be described as scary beyond all reason stepped forward. The boys took one look at the men who were scary beyond all reason and started backing away from them.

"I won't let you get Yuki! I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe from cruel men like you!" Hikaru said, causing the man in the white coat to grin like a madman. Hikaru took Yuki by the hand and started running in the opposite direction of the men. "C'mon Yuki, this way!"

The man's grin grew even wider and from his look one could say that he belonged in an institute for mentaly unstable people. "Oh, you really think you can get away that easily? Kobayashi, Kanichi! Subdue him! But please, do be gentle with the boy. He's going to be our new prize."

The men who were scary beyond all reason went after the two boys.

Hikaru led Yuki down streets left and right and into an alley. They stopped at the end and turnned around to see if the men had followed them this far. To their dismay they did. The men stepped toward the children, cracking their knuckles. The one called Kobayashi pressed his thumb into a pressure point that made Hikaru pass out. The boy fell limply onto the ground only to be picked up by the one called Kenichi.

Yuki was cornered with no one to hide behind anymore, making the capture easy for Kobayashi. The boys were taken back to where the man in the white coat was waiting next to the black van. Yuki and Hikaru were put in the back of the vehicle with the man in the white coat.

The man took out a seringe with a clear liquid in it and injected it into Yuki's arm. The cat stiffened for an instant and then fell limp and unconsious with the sedative.

When he woke up, Yuki was back in his cell. The familiarity was frightening to the cat boy. He looked around lazily, still feeling lethargic from the sedative. There was no one in the cell with him, making him wonder if all that had happened at Hikaru's place had only been a dream...

That was when the door squeeked open...

-end chapter-

Wow, now if that's not a cliff hanger, I don't know what is. Any way, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I was just buisy with other things. School projects, research papers, monologues, ten minute plays, the like. And then there was also the revisions to the chapter I felt like doing (Which is _why_ I start my stories in spiral bound note books).


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my fans! Welcome to the next chapter of Cat Boy! And I'll bet you're all wondering _why_ I'm just rambling when you want to read the story, so without further adieu, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5, Worry and wake up

The door to Yuki's cell opened andone of the men in the white coats walked in. The cat recognised him as the only man who was nice in the lab and the only one that any of their "guinea pigs" liked. He stepped infront of the boy and knelt down.

"Yuki, pretty soon, you're going to have a nwe friend in here. Please be nice to him, okay?" he asked.

Yuki could only manage a weakened groan in his numbed state. The man smiled warmly.

"Thank you!"

He stood up and walked out of the room. Yuki simply sat where he was, waiting for the sedative's effects to fully ware off. That took about ten minutes. About five minutes after that, another man came into the room with some food for Yuki. The cat looked at it for a minute then looked away, not caring how hungry he was. The only thing in his mind at the time that he cared about was wheather Hikaru had been real or a dream.

Yuki's stomach gave an exra loud grumble and he could no longer ignor the food that was given to him. He wolfed it down faster than you could say, "Beef Jerky."

The door opened again, another of the men in the white coatscame in, a seringe filled with a clear liquid in his hand. Yuki's heart sped up at the sudden realization of deja vu. The man walked over to the cat after testing to see if the needle would flow properly. The man pulled him up by the hair and injected the contents of the needle into the cat's neck. The man let go of Yuki's hair and he fell to the floor, body going compleatly numb.

He lay on the floor like that for a minute and a half before the door opened again and Hikaru was tossed in. He now had ears and a tail as well. His ears were black, like his hair, except for a small tuft of fur close to his bangs was the same shade of blond as his bangs. His tail was black, albiet the tip was blond as well.

Yuki tried to reach for Hikaru, but couldn't due to being numbed from the tranqiliser in the seringe. After a few seconds, Yuki fell unconsious.

Yuki woke up, sitting up in his place on the floor and rubbed his throbing head. He looked over at Hikaru, wondering if his friend had woken up as well. There was no such luck. He was still asleep and in the exact same position he had been in when he was tossed into the cell. Yuki's mind was swimming in terror at the thought that the boy being dead.

He crawled closer to his sleeping friend. He flipped him over and looked at his chest, checking for movement. Yuki was relieved when he saw Hikaru's chest rising and falling slowely, yet erraticly. He placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Hikaru? Hikaru! It's time to wake up!" he said a little akwardly.

Hikaru didn't stir. This worried Yuki still. He decided that until Hikaru woke up, he would keep him as safe as possible. He lifted the boy and took him to an empty corner of the cell that Yuki liked best. He plopped back down on the floor, holding his friend like a teddy bear.

They stayed that way for the longest time. Hikaru slept soundly, his chest rising and falling at a slower than normal pace, but still moving unevenly. At some points, Yuki almost thought that the unconsious boy had died, but then his chest would rise deeply and fall, and the consious one would breath out a sigh of relief. After about an hour, Yuki reached under Hikaru's shirt and layed his hand on the boy's chest, over his heart. He flet a very faint and slow beat. That along with the uber slow breathing, the pale look to Hikaru's complection, and the lack of heat in the boy's skin made the cat worry.

Two days later, the nice man in the white coat came into the cell. He knelt down infront of Yuki.

"Yuki, it's time to go to the game room with the other kids," he said kindly.

"I don't want to. Not without Hikaru," the cat replied.

The man's eyebrows caved in toward each other in concern. "Yuki, please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just that, Hikaru hasen't woken up since he was put in here! I'm worried about him. I just wish he would wake up..."

At that moment, Yuki fell asleep from exaustion for staying awake for the past two days without sleep. The man sighed and left the boy to catch up on his slumber.

Yuki stayed this way with Hikaru everyday and everynight, wanting to keep an eye on his friend. The cat was even skipping out on what little food the men in the white coats brought in. This caused him to lose what weight he had gained at Hikaru's house and then some. He did his best to stay awake day and night, wanting to see when the boy wrapped in his arms would awake.

_Hikaru was stumbling through a forest, compleatly lost and worried that a great monster would come out and eat him at any moment. Every now and then, he would look over his shoulder to see if said beastie was right behind him or not. _

_He paused to catch his breath for a minute and continued on searching for a way out of the dark forest. At some point, a twig caught Hikaru's sleeve and left a hole in the fabric. Then he tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the soil. He stood back up, eyes watering, dusted himself off and continued on his way._

_Just as the boy was about to give up hope, he saw Yuki standing by a tree. The light seemed to return to his heart and he hastened his pace to meet with Yuki as fast and as soon as possible. He reached out his hand to the red head who only turnned away and began to walk away from Hikaru._

_"No! Don't go! Please!" he yelled to Yuki._

_The cat continued to walk in the opposite direction of the blond banged boy. Hikaru felt all hope had drained from him once more and he slowed down and finaly stopped. He looked at the gound under his feet and watched as a tear dropped from his eye and landed softly on the ground. He sniffed and looked up. There was Yuki, standing infront of Hikaru with his head cocked to the side as if to ask if there was something wrong._

_Hikaru smiled and hugged the cat. "No. There's nothing wrong," he said. When the two broke from the embrace, Yuki pointed in the direction ahead of them, smiling._

_"Is the way out that way?" Hikaru asked._

_Yuki nodded and started pulling Hikaru in the direction he pointed. The latter smiled and followed the boy tugging at his wrist. Sure enough, a few minutes later and they were out of the forest._

It wasn't until one full week after he had been tossed into the cell that Hikaru woke up. His eyes blinked open slowely, almost shocked into staying shut at the brightness of the cieling lights. He looked all around his surroundings. There were only four white walls, a white floor, a white cieling, a grey toilet in one corner and an old dirty looking bed on the oppisite side of the room.

Hikaru could distinctly feel a body against his back and a pair of arms loosely holding him in place. He recognised the arms as belonging to Yuki. He looked up into the face of the one who was holding him in place. Sure enough, it was the red haired cat. Hikaru thought he looked worse than he did when he found the cat in the ally that rainy day. He looked sleep deprived and starved, giving him a weak and sickely look. Hikaru was unsure of wheather or not to wake up his cat, he looked like he needed as much sleep as he could possibly get.

It sounded a little weird in his head to be calling Yuki his...but Hikaru didn't pay any mind.

Hikaru gently slipped out of Yuki's arms and explored the room with an intense curiosity he'd never felt so strong before. There wasn't really much to explore. There was one single light fixture on the cieling, a door on the other side of the room and a bunch of dished of practicaly untouched food.

Hikaru went over to the food and began to eat. He rotated his right ear in the direction of Yuki when he heared the cat move in his sleep. Then he paused in his eating. Hikaru had never been able to rotate his ears before. He reached a heand up to the top of his head and felt a pair of fuzzy triangles on either side of his head. He yelled out in supprise, causing Yuki to wake up with a start.

"Hikaru?! Doshite?" Yuki asked, sitting up. He was still too asleep to realize that this wasn't a dream.

"My-my _ears_! What the hell happened?!"

It took a whole of five seconds for Yuki to realize what was happening. Hikaru was awake. This was cause for celebration in Yuki's mind and heart. He laughed in joy, confusing his friend.

"Why are you laughing?! My ears were changed!" Hikaru yelled.

"I didn't mean any thing by laughing, it's just...i'm glad," Yuki answered.

"GLAD?! How can you be glad in this kind of situation?!"

"Because you're awake."

"Awake? What do you mean by that?" Hikaru was officialy confused.

"You've been out for about a week...I should know, I kept you in my arms the whole time."

The boys were silent after that. Yuki looked at Hikaru a little warmly while the latter stared blankly at the wall behind Yuki with his eyes widened in horror. Hikaru couldn't seem to grasp the reality of it all, thought it was just a bad dream and that he would wake up from it any minute. His legs collapsed under him, his mouth hanging open and nearly gasping for breath.

"Mom! I haven't been home for a week! Mom must be worried sick!" Hikaru mumbled to himself. He stood up, grabbing Yuki by the shoulders. I've got to get home!"

The warmth that had finaly come to Yuki's eyes disapeared, replaced by sadness. He shook his head.

"You can't. It's impossible..." he said, still shaking his head. He looked away from Hikaru, afraid of what he would think.

Hikaru became more frantic. "But you were able to get out! Why can't we just repeat what you did?!" he asked, starting to go into hystarics.

Yuki shook his head again. "We can't. They'll be expecting it. We'd have to come up with a new plan."

"Well, how long did it take you the first time?" Hikaru asked more urgently.

"My whole life. Twelve years."

Hikaru's arms fell from Yuki's shoulders to his sides and fell to the floor again. He looked to be on the verge of tears. "Doshite? Doshite? DOSHITE YO?!" And he continued to chant the word over and over.

Just then the door banged open and one of the men in the white coats came into the room. The boys looked up in supprise at the man who entered the room. Hikaru recognised him as the one who took Yuki back and kidnapped him. The boys stayed rooted to their spots on the floor. They only watched as the man walked toward Hikaru.

"So, you finaly decided to wake up, did you, cat?" the man asked. "You chose a bad time to do that, kid. You see, we need you to test a new flu vaccine for this year's outbreak."

Hikaru quickely shot a glance at Yuki as if to say, "Man, you weren't kidding!" He turnned back to face the man as he moved closer to the blond banged boy. He layed his ears flat against his head as the mas lifted him up by his neck. Hekaru began to thrash about, struggling to get free from the man's grip.

"Stop struggling or you're going to hurt yourself," the man comanded. Hikaru continued trying to pry the man's fingers from his neck with his hands. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to to do this, but I guess I have no choice."

The man pulled out a seringe from his coat pocket and stuck it in Hikaru's neck. He emptied the contents into the cat's neck and in minutes Hikaru's struggling slowed down and then stopped as he fell unconsious in the man's grip.

"No!" Yuki screamed. "If you're going to take some one for the testing, take me instead of Hikaru!"

The man seemed to smile.

"I can see that this boy is your weakness. But I'n afraid that I can't leave him here when he's the one we need to test. But I guess I can take you and test you as well."

Yuki's eyes widened as the man walked toward him, pulling another seringe from his pocket. He stuck the needle into the cat's neck and picked up his sleeping form by the neck. With the two sleepins cats, the man in the white coat left for the testing room.

-end chapter-

Well, there's chapter five. Please tell me how you enjoyed it! Or if you enjoyed it or not, and if not, tell me what was wrong! Also, please note that Hikaru's dream in this chapter wasn't in the orrigional version of this story. Any waym y'all probably want me to start the next chapter, so, later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of cat boy! You know, a funny thing happened to me last night. Well, while I was playing the Sims 2 I was re-reading vol. 1 of Vampire Knight and when I went to bed, I had a dream about vampires! It some what amused me, because though I was bit by one and thus turned into a vampire myself, I consider it in my category of good dreams. I remember saying something along the lines of, "It feels great to be a vampire!" It really did feel great! Like a sort of rebirth. Well, any way, you didn't come here to read my ramblings, you came here to read my fic! So, here you go!

Chapter 6, experiment

When they woke up next, Yuki and Hikaru were sitting in two chairs in a different white room from their cell. There were four or five men dressed in long white coats with sergical masks covering their mouths and noses, safety goggles over their eyes and sterile disposable rubber gloves on their hands.

Two of the men (one for each boy) made sure that the two were properly strapped into the chairs they were sitting in. The other two men prepared a needle for each of the boys. Both were injected into their arms, then a second went into Yuki. Afterwards, they were brought back to their cell and were left there.

Both Hikaru and Yuki were feeling fine for about half an hour, then the former of the two suddenly colapsed.

"HIKARU!!" Yuki rushed to his friend's side. "Hikaru-kun, daijoubu ka?" he asked. After recieving no answer, he checke Hikaru himself and saw that he was unconsious. Again. "Dammit. And he just woke up too. " He pulled Hikaru close and felt his forehead to check his tempature. "Now he's got a fever too..."

Yuki took Hikaru and sat with the boy in his arms, like when he was waiting for him to wake up. Though, this time, Yuki had a feeling it would take almost no time for the boy to wake up.

It was about half an hour later that one of the men in the white coats entered the room with a bottle of liquid antibiotics. He approached the boys in the corner and nealed in front of them. He reached out his hand as if to motion for Yuki to hand Hikaru over to him.

""Hand over the sick one to me," he said to the consious boy. He bacame more aggresive when Yuki didn't comply. "I said, hand him over, boy!"

"Wh-what do you want to do with him?" Yuki asked the man.

"I just want to give him his medicine, that's all, boy."

"But you'll wake him up!"

"I don't care. I'll wake him up if I have to, boy. He will take his medicine."

"Then let me give it to him when he wakes up."

The man pondered it for a short time. He handed the anitbiotic to Yuki with a reluctant 'fine' and left the room after telling Yuki the dose he needed to give the cat.

After that, the boys were left in a silence as Yuki held onto Hikaru and had the bottle of medicine sitting on his right side. Yuki studdied his friend's face, his soft lips in particular. It seemed almost as if he was in agony , what with his face drenched in sweat, his brow scrunched up in apparent discomfort and his heavy breathing. Then there came the moan of pain.

"S-Sai..." Hikaru moaned. This caught the attention of both Sai and Yuki.

'_Hikaru? What is it that you want?_' the spirit asked.

"Sai?" Yuki wondered out loud. The next thing that popped in his head was a little painful to him. _Who the hell is this Sai girl, and does Hikaru like her more than me?_

'_Yuki! It's not what you think!_' Sai said to the cat, not expecting to be heard. '_You're the one that Hikaru likes! I'm only the one who kickstarted his intrest in Go!_'

Some how, to Sai's supprise, Yuki heard him. He looked up into the ghost's face, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you the one who just spoke?" he asked.

This question took Sai off guard. The ghost looked around the cell for someone else Yuki could have said that to. There was no one save for those three.

'_Me?_' Sai asked, pointing at himself.

"Well, duh! Who else is there?!" the cat nearly yelled.

'_Well, yes, I did say that...But I'm supprised that you could hear me._'

Yuki's brow caved in in confusion once more. "Why would I not be able to hear you?" he asked.

'_I'm a ghost. For the longest time, Hikaru was the only one who could see and hear me._' They were silent for a short while. '_I can hear what Hikaru thinks, and recently it's been mostly of you._' Sai said after the silence.

Yuki looked at his lap, face turning a pretty shade of pink. They fell into another akward silence.

"Yuki-kun...mama de iru...kudasai," Hikaru moaned in his sleep. "Mama de..."

Sai miled at Yuki as if saying, 'see, I told you.' The cat looked back down at Hikaru's face, wishing that he could do something for his friend. He knew that the boy would need his sleep if he was going to get better, but he also knew that he needed to take his medicine. Yuki reluctantly shook his friend awake.

"Hikaru-kun, you need to wake up. I have some medicine that will help you feel better."

Hikaru woke up with a groan and sat up. Or tried to at least. It was a bit difficult with Yuki's arms wrapped around him. He looked up into the other's face.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun," he said. There was a short pause as Hikaru gagged, bringing a hand to his mouth. "I'm gonna puke!" He barely let out before breaking out of Yuki's hold and ran to the toilet.

Once finnished with the short bought of regurgitation, Hikaru coughed a couple times and wiped the last bit of vomit from his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hikaru, I think you should take your medicine," Yuki and Sai said in unison.

Hikaru thought this was strange, and what was even more strange was that he thought he saw them look at eachother before hand.

_Sai, can Yuki see and hear you?_ Hikaru asked in his mind.

'_Yes, Hikaru. He can,_' Sai answered. '_So there's no need to keep your thoughts to your self. You can talk to me out loud! !_'

Yuki cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Ooookaaaayyy...What did Hikaru ask?"

'_He asked if you could see and hear me,_' Sai answered for the boy.

"Any way, Hikaru, you need to take your medicine," he said as he poured the antibiotic and handed it to the blond banged boy.

He looked at the medicine with a disgusted expression on his face, then he looked up at Yuki and downed the purple goop. Afterwards, he held a look that spesificaly said, "That was the most nasty thing I've ever tasted!"

Yuki laughed and held a piece of bread out to Hikaru. "Here, you must be hungry. And it'll hepl wash the taste out."

Hikaru took the bread with a quick thank you and proceeded to take a bite. Not long after, the bread was compleatly gone.

-end chapter-

Wow, that was short.. :( I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer. I'll try to make it longer, I promise by the name of Duo Maxwell! :P


	7. Chapter 7

Well, unless I can think of some details that weren't in the hand written version, this chapter's gonna be about as short as the last one.

Chapter 7, Meet and Greet

About two weeks later, Hikaru was compleatly cured of the flu. It was at this point that the men in the white coats allowed the boys into the rec. room. The blond banged boy looked around the room in excitement and curiosity. The room was full of other kids with animal ears and tails, all playing games and having fun. There were Go boards, shogi boards, chess, checkers and just about every other kind of board game you could think of along with balls, jump ropes and a few other toys.

Yuki smiled at Hikaru and said, "This is the only good thing about this place. This is where I learned how to play Go."

"WOW!" was all Hikaru could think to say.

"C'mon, there's a free Go board over there."

Yuki lead Hikaru to the open board and began to play. They were in the middle of their second game when a boy with crazy black hair and the ears and tail of a monkey walked up to them, eyes staring strait at Yuki.

"So, I heardja ran away Mitani," the monkey said.

"Aw, shut it, Waya!" Yuki said back.

"And who's the new comer? He's kinda cute!" the monkey, now dubbed Waya, said.

"His name's Shindou Hikaru, and he's MINE!" Yuki responded.

Hikaru blushed when her heard Yuki say 'mine.' He didn't mind it though. In fact he liked it quite a bit. He thouroughly enjoyed the idea of belonging to Yuki.

Waya leaned in and looked at Hikaru's collar. "That's funny, 'cuz it says here he's a no name."

Both cats furrowed their brows in confusion.

"But my name's Hikaru...I've been called that my entire life. I know my parents named me Hikaru," the blond banged boy said, trying to convince himself as such.

"Well, no-name, ro Hikaru, or whatever, once you get here, you should pretty much forget about your past life. This is your new life, and there's no escaping it."

Hikaru looked down at the Go board, suddenly depressed. Yuki sighed and stood up, walked around the table and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's okay, Hikaru. Atleast I'm here for you," he said soothingly. He then looked up at Waya with so fierce an expression, there's no good word to describe it. "Great, look at what you've done! It's bad enough they kdnapped him when they took me back, then it was even worse when they changed him to be like us! Then almost imeadiatly after he woke up, they took him for an experiment which gave him the flu, suffered through _that_ for two weeks, and on top of it all, probably worrying the _hell_ out of his mother! Then you have to come and say that he should forget everything about his life outside of here."

Waya's tail drooped. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

Hikaru was still staring at the Go board when he suddenly resigned. This caused Yuki to glare at Waya with such intensity it would be indescribable. The monkey backed off and another boy walked up to them. He had a bowl cut, coke bottle glasses and the horns, ears and tail of a goat. Yuki glared at him too.

"What do you want, Ochi?!" he snapped at the goat.

"Nothing from you, Mitani," Ochi snapped back. He looked at Hikaru. "I just wanted to warn the new comer about the dangers of being with you."

Hikaru looked between Yuki and Ochi with confused curiosity. "Dangers?" he asked. "What dangers?"

Ochi leaned in toward Hikaru's ear and raised his hand to block it from Yuki's sight.

"Well, you see," he whispered. "Every time there has been a new cat, the've always died not too long after they come. And they say that it's Mitani who killed them." Ochi smirked when he saw the look of terror on Hikaru's face. "Well, best of luck to you."

With that, Ochi walked off, earning a venomous glare from Yuki on the way. He turned and looked at Hikaru, causing the latter to flinch.

"Hikaru, don't listen to anything Ochi tells you," Yuki said, extending his arms to Hikaru. The blond banged boy inched away from the other. "Hikaru, who do you know and trust more? Me or Ochi?"

What seemed like a tear fell down Hikaru's cheekand dripped from the bottom of his chin.

"shitteirumasen..." he said so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

"Hikaru..." Yuki took a step toward the boy.

"_SHITTEIRUMASEN!!_" Hikaru yelled, turnning around and running away.

"Matte Hikaru-kun!" Yuki sighed. "None of it's my fault..."

Hikaru ran out of the room and down the hall. He didn't know or care where he was going, just getting away from Yuki before something bad happened to him.

'_Hikaru? What's the matter?_' Sai asked.

_You heard what Ochi said! Yuki killed all of the cats that came before me! And I might be the next one!_ Hikaru answered.

'_But that can not be true! You've known Yuki for a while! You know he's not like that. I just can't belive that you would believe a person you just met over some one you've known for much longer._'

Just then, Hikaru bumped into one of the men in the white coats. He landed butt first on the floor and rubbed his head. The boy looked up to see who it was. As soon as he saw the coat, he scrambled up and ran in the opposite direction.

_Why didn't you say he was there?!_ Hikaru asked Sai.

'_Because you bumped into him before I could say anything,_' the ghost replied.

Hikaru ran all the way back to the rec. room and entered. He looked at Yuki and imediatly ran to the opposite side of the room from the cat. Yuki furrowed his brow and reached out for Hikaru, quietly calling his name.

Then the man in the white coat that Hikaru had bumped into entered the room. Hikaru ducked under the closest table. The man looked around.

"I'm looking for the cat that just ran in here," the man called to all of the children.

Everyone watched as Ochi stepped foreward.

"He went under that table over there," the goat said, pointing at the table that Hikaruwas hiding under.

The man walked to the tablethat Ochi pointed out. Hikaru felt hi heart beat faster and his breathing felt quicker as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He knew he was going to be in trouble for running into the man earlier and the man was probably coming to get him for a punishment. Hikaru flinched as the man knelt down in front of him.

"Come with me, new one. We're going to give you your name," the man said.

Hikaru looked at the man and blinked, suddenly relieved that he wasn't in trouble. Then it occured to him that he could be punished later...

-end chapter-

I'm sorry everybody for the chapter not being as long as the first few were...

Anyway, I know I'm going to be asked this, so I'm going to answer it. "Shitteirumasen" means, "I don't know." Well, thank you all for reading, and please wait patiantly for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It's me again! Time for the next chapter.

Chapter 8, Yuki's explination

"Come with me, new one. We're going to give you your name," the man said.

Hikaru looked at the man and blinked, relieved that he wasn't in trouble. Then it occured to him that he could be punnished later...

"But aren't I in trouble for running into you?" Hikaru asked.

"No. You must have had your reasons. Now come on."

The man in the white coat stood up and took about two or three steps back, alowing room for Hikaru to crawl out from under the table.

'_you should do as he asks, Hikaru,_' Sai said to the boy.

_Alright._

Hikaru crawled out and stood up. The man led Hikaru out of the room and down the hall. The cat looked up at the man.

"Uhm....Do you think I can keep the name i had _before_ I was brought here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who determines that," the man answered.

"Uhm....Can I ask what your name is?"

The man smiled. Not the mean, evil smiles the other men usualy give, but more of a kind, gentile and warm smile.

"Of corse!" he said. "My name is Shindou Kazuki. Now may I ask what your name was before you came here?"

"It was...Hikaru....Shindou Hikaru."

"Hikaru...That's a nice name. I hope you get to keep it."

Hikaru found it strange that he and this man shared the same family name, but didn't say anything about it. He just continued to follow the man in the white coat to their destination. As they walked, neither said another word to one another.

Then the man led Hikaru into a room. All of the other men in the white coats were assembled inside. The cat saw the man who had kidnapped him when he came for Yuki. He felt an angry hiss build up in his chest, but he managed to contain it, still baring his teeth and glaring daggars in his direction. When he ripped his eyes away from the man who kidnapped him, he saw something shining on a pedistal infront of the man in the white coats.

Kazuki told Hikaru to stand infront of the pedistal and left him to stand with the rest of the men. The cat stood infront of the pedistal and the men in the white coats.

"New one," One of the men said. "You are about to recieve your new name. Please know that this is a name we decided on regardless of your previous life. Now, step foreward."

Hikaru stepped foreward until he was directly infront of the pedistal. The man who spoke looked at Kazuki, who stepped foreward. He walked toward the boy and stopped infront of him. He attempted to remove Hikaru's collar from his neck, but the cat ducked under his hands.

"Hikaru, your collar," Kazuki whispered to the blond-banged boy.

"Oh, right," he whispered back.

Hikaru then allowed the man to remove his collar. He took it to the pedistal and removed the name tag that was on it and put a new one on instead. He then replaced the collar around the boy's neck.

"Your name from this day foreward will be....Shindou Hikaru," the man in the white coat said.

Hikaru blinked. His new name was his old name. He felt relieved about it not changing.

"Now, return to your cell, Shindou."

He blinked again.

"Uhm.....I don't know how to get there from here...."

"I'll show him where it is," Kazuki said to the other men in the white coats. "come on." He gestured for Hikaru to follow him.

He led the boy out of the room and down the hall to the boy's cell, congradulating him for being able to keep his own name.

"To tell you the truth, Hikaru-kun, Yuki told me your name. When we had the meeting to decide what your new name would be, I suggested your name and it was the most popular so we went with it." Kazuki explained. "Well here you are!"

Kazuki opened the door and let Hikaru in. Yuki looked up from the corner when he heard the door open. When he saw that Hikaru had returned, he placed his head back down on his folded arms. Hikaru entered the room and took a seat infront of Yuki. He stared at the red haired boy.

"So, what's your name now?" he saked, a hint of venom laced in his voice.

"It's the same as before, Hikaru Shindou," he responded, wincing at the venom in Yuki's voice.

It took him a moment to realize _why_ Yuki was acting grumpy. He shifted into a more comfortable position before opening his mout to speak again. He then bowed low to the floor.

"Yuki-kun, sumimasen!"

"For what?" Yuki inquired, venom still apparent in his words.

"For acting the way I did about what Ochi said. You must have had a good reason for killing all of the other cats...I just hope you won't do te same to me..." Hikaru's voice trailed off.

"Look, what Ochi said was just a stupid rumor. It wasn't even true! I've never killed anyone, and I never will. If you want, I can explain what really happened."

"Okay. Please tell me what happened."

"Well, you know the number on my collar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was the number I was assigned when I got here. Everyone has one. Well, this number represents what number cat I was that they created. In my case, twenty-five, in your case, thirty-three. This means I was the twenty-fifth cat that they created.

"Any way, when I had arrived, there were only five cats and we were all sharing one cell. Their numbers were all scattered between five and twenty-four. The first few had already died along with several others in between. All but number twenty-four were sick.

"Not long after, the four that were sick all died, one after the other. Then twenty-four became sick and died. I was scared that I would get sick and die as well, but years passed and I never did.

"Then the men in the white coats thought they figured out why I never got sick, and brought in more cats...But they were wrong. Every one of them died..."

Yuki stopped talking for a moment. After a minute's time, he inhaled and continued.

"Though I must admit that number Thirty-two, the one that came before you, was my favorite. Her name was Sayami Megami. She told me that I was her favorite too...She was older and had taught me a few tricks...You know, she was kidnapped and brought here at an older age like you. But she died after two years..."

Yuki paused a moment, a look of pain and sadness in his eyes. He let out a sigh before continuing.

"Any way, it was the day after she died that I escaped and you know the rest of the story."

Hikaru sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. Then he sniffed again. Yuki blinked in confusion. When the blond-banged boy wrapped his arms around the other's neck he became more confused.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked after the other let go.

"That was th-the saddest sto-story I ever h-h-hear-heard!" Hikaru was barely able to choke out through his tears.

"Yeah, and, well I still worry about myself getting sick, but now I have to worry about you too."

"Yeah but it's been about a month and nothing's happened yet."

"Yes, but most of the others had been fine for about _three_ months before getting sick," Yuki said. "And Sayami was the one who lasted the longest besides me. One full year before getting sick. She also taught me this little trick."

Here, Yuki placed his lips agaist Hikaru's without hesitation. He licked the other's bottom lip for entrance. Since Hikaru couldn't take the hint, Yuki pried his mouth open with his toungue and began to explore. He placed his left hand on Hikaru's cheek to calm the suprised boy down. At the contact, the blond-banged boy closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Hikaru placed his arms around Yuki's neck as the latter tangled his fingers in the former's hair. When the two finaly broke away, panting for breath, Hikaru was laying on the floor and looking up at Yuki who was right on top of him, looking down.

"Yuki....that...was......wow," Hikaru managed to say between breaths.

"You....weren't....too bad... yourself," Yuki responded.

"Yeah...but that....was my forst time....not yours."

"True....But as I said....earlier....Sayami taught me....well."

Yuki began to descend onto Hikaru to capture his lips one more time. As their toungues battled again, the older one reached his right hand down the other's pants, earning a twitch of supprise from the younger boy. He stiffened and broke free from the kiss as he felt fingers wrap around him.

"Don't worry, Hikaru, this is going to feel really good," Yuki reasurred the boy. Hikaru gulped. "Believe me."

To help relax Hikaru, Yuki gentaly placed his lips on the other's. Hikaru was quick to allow the other entrance into his mouth this time (mostly because he knew what he was doing). Yuki began to pump the boy when their toungues were dancing playfully.

They broke apart about three seconds later from supprise at the door suddenly opening. They looked in that direction to see a suprised man in a white coat who had previously been carrying their food, which was now in a messy pile on the floor. And then they realised _why_ the man was supprised. Yuki was on top of Hikaru with his hand still down the other's pants. They made no move to get out of that position, frozen there in supprise.

The man then ran off, leaving the food and the boys on the floor and the door still open...

-end chapter-

Sorry for the delay. I was lazy and didn't really feel like typing this up. But then again, one can't blame me when I have to edit it to make the story stay the rating it is. I'll have to do this with two more chapters later on, but that's not going to be for another two or so chapters. Please bear with me on this. But in all honesty, if I were to put the orrigionals of these three chapters, I would have to up the rating. Sorry. And also, now that summer's over, I don't have as good of access to the internet as I did, so my updates may take a while... That and when I will be able to get on I'll probably go straight to gaia online, but hey, it's that addictive! And I'm sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but again, please bear with me on that. I'm trying my best to wright them longer, but it's just not working that way right now.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Okay guys, I've got some good news and some bad news.

The good news is I've started to rewrite this story to try to make it better. This is because I loved the way it was going and just the whole story in general, however I was a junior in high school while writing it and I've since grown as a writer (even though I haven't written much recently).

The bad news is, I won't be posting any of the rewritten bits here. I'm essentially moving the entire fic over to archives of our own (AO3). I have yet to make my account over there, but I can guarantee it won't be under "kittybella" any more on account of I hold absolutely zero attachment to that name. I'll probably use my chumhandle since I love it.

Now, for one last notice for this. I want to change the name of the fic too since "Cat Boy" seems a bit… dumb and generic for my likings… It needs a better title. Problem with that is, I suck at naming things. This is where you come in and give me a suggestion on a title!

I'll update you guys here on the new title and my AO3 username so that you can find it easily.


End file.
